


Peach Mango Pie

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont know how to tag this
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Ninong duties si Kyungsoo, subalit sa hindi inaasahan, ang kaaway nitong si Jongin Kim ang makakasama nitong mag aalaga ng baby.





	Peach Mango Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Kanina habang stuck ako sa traffic, may nakita akong couple at baby nila na naghihintay mag greenlight. Naisip ko ang kyut kyut, at unang sumagi sa isip ko ang superior ship, Kaisoo!!!!!!!!! Yay Okay.

Nagmamadali at padabog na naglalakad si Kyungsoo patungo sa kaharap na bahay nila, bahay ng mga Park. May impromptu date kasi ang mag asawang Park, sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun at wala silang pag iiwanan sa anak na si Gunhoo, good thing kapitbahay lang nila si Kyungsoo, bestfriend ni Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo is waiting for his bestfriend na pagbuksan siya ng gate when a loud honking of a car startled his baklang puwet.

“Good Morning Kyungsoo!” Si Jongin yun, wearing his trademark smirk, nakatingin kay Kyungsoo in a lewd way, napairap nalang si Kyungsoo. Manyakis talaga tong Kim na to. “Seksi ah.” Naka short shorts lang kasi si bakla, kakagising lang at walang oras itong magbihis kasi panic mode si Baekhyun early in the morning.  

“Bwisit ka Jongin!” Pag susuplada niya sa bestfriend ni Chanyeol. “Maaga pa, huwag mo akong ginagalit, mabilis lang akong tatanda!” Dagdag niya after noticing yung delicious presence ni Jongin behind him, hinawi pa ni bakla ang imaginary bangs nito tapos whip ng feeling long hair.

“Okay lang na tumanda ka, sasamahan naman kita.” Malanding bulong ni Jongin sa tenga ni Kyungsoo, biglang tumindig ang balahibo ni Kyungsoo kasi umaga para maglandian baka bumigay ang imaginary pekpek niya. Pero hindi siya marupokpok, lalo na sa isang Jongin Kim.

“Baekhyun lumabas ka na! May manyakis dito!” Naiinis na talaga si Kyungsoo causing him to impatiently call out sa kanyang bestfriend.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo didn’t wait long para finally, hallelujah at pinagbuksan na din sila ng gate.

Malakas na umiiyak si Gunhoo, nakahiga ito sa foam na nakalatag sa salas, naka diaper lang at katabi si Toben _(puppy ng mga Park)_ na pawang pinapatahan ang baby.

“Gunhoo!” Gasp ni Kyungsoo sa nadatnan, napairap nalang si Baekhyun sa kaartehan ng isang bakla.

Mabilis na nagdive si Kyungsoo sa foam, nakatuwad while blowing air sa chubby tummy ng baby. Napa whistle nalang si Jongin habang nakatingin kay Gunhoo _(KAY GUNHOO SIYA TALAGA NAKATINGIN)_ , his face started to heat up while enjoying the view. _Yum!._ Wala pa siyang breakfast pero busog na.

Ang hindi nila alam, Baekhyun is silently watching Jongin’s reaction. Ofcourse, Baekhyun Park isn’t as insensitive kasi as Kyungsoo. Mag bestfriend nga sila magkaiba naman ng ugali. Kung nabu-bluetooth lang sana ang common sense, matagal ng nagsend si Baekhyun.

“Baek akala ko ba mag de-date kayo ni Chanyeol eh bakit kasama niyo yang ungas na yan?” Nguso ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na nagcecellphone sa sofa.

“Dalawa kayo magbabantay kay Gunhoo, makulit yang batang yan, mahihirapan ka.” Pabulong na explain ni Baekhyun sa bestfriend, nagpa cute na rin dodging an impending scolding. Napa inhale exhale nalang si Kyungsoo, no use na din kapag magtaray siya kasi andiyan na si Jongin.

“Bakit babe? Ayaw mo bang kasama ako? Practice na din yan para sa future natin.” Nag flying kiss pa si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na kunwaring umilag. “Aww, ayaw mo ba ng flying kiss lang? Yaan mo mamaya totohanin ko na.” Bwisit talaga tong Jongin pero mas bwisit kasi konti nalang at bibigay na ang marupokpok na bakla.

Pagkababa ni Chanyeol with his gwapo looks, _(naka brush up ang hair)_ nagpaalam na ang mag asawa, syempre hindi sila umalis ng ganun na lang, after pa siguro ng 30 minutes of reminding the duo about the do’s and don’ts for their one year old baby.

 

 

“Gunhoo Gunhoo, ganito!” Indak dito, breakdance doon. Gunhoo’s laughter mixed with Jongin’s is filling up the tahimik na bahay. It’s barely 9 in the morning pero nag paparty na ang mga dance enthusiast sa sala, si Kyungsoo nakahilata sa sofa, nag iiscroll ng twitter timeline niya, nag uupdate ng happenings sa magulong mundo.

Realizing na walang ganap at sobrang dry ng twitter timeline niya _(wala siyang facebook kasi puro pakialamera tao doon),_ helpless, Kyungsoo began watching the baby and the 2 year old kid trapped inside the body of a full course meal man.

Ecstatic si Jongin sa ginagawa _(dance choreographer si kuya),_ obvious din na nag eenjoy si Gunhoo kahit naka diaper lang, nanood lang si Kyungsoo. Infairness naaaliw din si Kyungsoo, lalo na pag nag he-head bang si Gunhoo tapos nung nahilo ang baby, nag stagger muna before natumba. Akmang tatakbo na sana si Kyungsoo subalit mabilis ding tumayo ulit ang bata, tumawa pa ito ng malakas habang magkatingin sila ni Jongin. Ayun, sasayaw ulit.

Wow, ang kaninang Baby Shark na sinasayaw nag evolve na, pa hip thrust hip thrust na si Jongin, gago siya, sinusunod naman ng bata tapos si Kyungsoo nakatingin lang, buka bibig at kung may langaw lang talaga, naku naku Jongin. Tama ng pang aakit yan kasi! Titingin pa kasi kay Kyungsoo habang nag hihip thrust, sarap itulak- itulak sa kama!

Pero ayaw patalo ni Kyungsoo, bigla nalang itong tumayo patungo sa kitchen, saved by his growling stomach he remembered na hindi pa pala siya nagbe-breakfast.

“Wala kang makakain diyan, puro baby foods lang naka stock sa cabinet nila.” Sabi ni Jongin habang palapit kay Kyungsoo. Umirap nalang si Kyungsoo kasi gutom na siya. “Jollibee tayo?” At parang magic word ang fast food, mabilis na tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Natunaw ang puso ni Kyungsoo kasi ang cute ni Jongin- ay, ni Gunhoo pala, karga kasi ni Jongin ang bata sa tagiliran niya, tapos ang baby parang ahas na nakayakap sa ninong. Ang cute, na tempt si Kyungsoo na picturan ang dalawa pero huwag na, it might just boost Jongin’s ego, lumaki pa lalo ang ulo.

“Wala akong pera.” Naks, pasimpleng pabebe pa, pero true, wala siyang pera kasi kakabili lang ni Kyungsoo ng VIP concert ticket ng EXO then yung pay day next week pa.

“Jollibee lang eh, bihis ka na alis tayo.” Lumaki mata ni Kyungsoo kasi seryoso ba tong pakboi na to?

“Bakit pa magbibihis ang lapit lapit lang ng Jollibee eh.”

“Ay, ay ay!” Napa tsk si Jongin, naka furrows din yung mga eyebrows habang nakatingin sa legs ni Kyungsoo. “Kita singit mo. Magbihis ka na.” Mabilis na sagot ni Jongin bago umalis pabalik sa kwarto ni Gunhoo.

Aba, ang bastos ah. Kyungsoo blinked a few times. Trying to compose himself sa nangyari. Bigla siyang tinalikuran ng isang Jongin Kim? Siya? Si Kyungsoo Do? Hindi siya papayag doon, hindi siya si Cinderella para apihin.

Kaya tumakbo din ito paakyat sa kwarto kung saan naroroon ang mortal na kalaban.

“Gunhoo, kain tayo chicken, gusto mo din ba?” Malambing na boses ni Jongin ang narinig ni Kyungsoo habang papalapit sa kwarto ng baby, there’s a small crack sa pintuan which is very sure si Kyungsoo na sinadya ni Jongin yun.

Gently like a thief of the night, Kyungsoo joined the other two sa kwarto, curious siya sa nangyayari. Pagkapasok niya, na tempt ulit siyang magpicture, naka higa si Gunhoo sa kama, tumatawa kahit naka thumb-suck habang pinapalitan ni Jongin ang diaper niya.

“Lalabas ba talaga tayo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo nung nakalma na ang puso niya. Nakatayo na siya sa tabi ni Jongin.

“Oo nga, diba gutom ka?” Sagot ni Jongin na hindi manlang tumingin kay Kyungsoo. To say na nalungkot si Kyungsoo is a total lie, hindi siya nalungkot, nag break lang ang puso niya. Charot. “Tapos mag SM na rin tayo, nood tayo Zootopia.”

“Ah, sige, yung sleeveless lang ipa suot mo kay Gunhoo ha, yung di mainit, pero magdala tayo ng jacket baka ginawin siya.”

“Ako na bahala dito Soo..” Namamawis na si Jongin, gusting pahiran ni Kyungsoo. “Bilis magbihis ka na, kasya naman sayo mga damit ni Baek.”

 

 

Naglalakad ang tatlo sa kalye, si Gunhoo karga ni Kyungsoo, si Jongin may bitbit ng baby bag ng inaanak, habang pinapayungan na din ang dalawa.

Tutal malapit lang ang Jollibee at isang jeep lang papuntang SM, they decided to walk nalang para naman makatulong sa traffic at sa ozone layer.

“Uy Kyungsoo! Pamilyado ka na pala? Pogi ng asawa mo ah, cute cute din ng anak niyo.” Si Minseok yun, kababata nila ni Baekhyun, OFW din sa Japan, kakauwi lang siguro.

“Anong asawa, kay Baekhyun anak to at ang lalaking to naman ay tambay doon sa kanto, nagpatulong lang ako.” Irap ni Kyungsoo, lumabas na naman pagkasuplada niya.

“Hala, babe naman eh, kinakahiya mo ba ako?” Aba at parang batang nag inarte si Jongin, nag pout tapos yung free hand niya ay automatic na kumapit sa malamang waist ni Kyungsoo. Si Gunhoo namangha sa acting ng ninong at tumatawang nakatingin kay Jongin.

“Kuya Seok, ano chat chat nalang ha? Gutom na tong mga bata eh.”

“Ay ganun ba? He he he. Oh sige, alis muna ako, ingat ka ha, bisitahin ko nalang kayo ni Baek pag may time na. Inom tayo, ako bahala.” At umalis na talaga ang inosenteng kaibigan nila sakay ng kanyang motor.

After 5 minutes of walk, narating na din nila ang fast food. Si Kyungsoo naupo sa four seater couch, si Jongin diretso counter, alam na niya oorderin. Kilala niya si Kyungsoo, kilalang kilala.

Kyungsoo tried to put Gunhoo on the baby sit but the kid refused and ended up sa tabi ng ninong, buti at soft yung couch kaya safe din for the baby. Cute na nagka-clap pa si Gunhoo, nag be-baby talk din, yung laway pinunasan ni Kyungsoo.

“Soo, walang Peach Mango Pie, sa SM nalang kita bibilhan mamaya ha.” Diretsong sabi ni Jongin, ang isang bucket ng chicken nilalapag na sa table, tumulong din si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang kutsara’t tinidor, pinunasan ng tissue.

“Ay, bakit daw?” Nguso ni Kyungsoo sabay abot ng kutsara’t tinidor ni Jongin, parang buntis pa naman siya at natatakam sa mango pie ng Jollibee, medyo nalungkot siya at nadisappoint.

“Hindi ko na tinanong, Choco Mallows daw meron pero ayaw mo ng sobrang matamis eh, kaya sa SM nalang, sigurado meron sila doon.”

“Ni..ni!” Si Gunhoo nagpapabuhat kay Jongin with a matching pout na weakness ng ninong.

Pero bago pa siya kunin, ay lumubog na si Gunhoo, nag slide sa couch tsaka dumaan sa ilalim ng table papunta kay Jongin.

Mabilis na kinandong ni Jongin ang baby, napansin ni Kyungsoo ang mahabang kulot na buhok ni Gunhoo, namana niya kay Chanyeol. Hinalughog ni Kyungsoo ang baby bag ng bata, tapos nag smile nung makita ang pantali sa buhok, subalit imbes na utusan si Jongin, nag effort na si Kyungsoo, tumayo ito sa upuan tsaka nag lean sa baby.

Walang kahirap hirap na natali ni Kyungsoo ang long hair ni Gunhoo, mabait kasi ito at kumakain ng pancake, sinusubuan ni Jongin.

“Kumain ka na Soo, akala ko ba gutom ka? Ako na bahala dito.” Sabi ni Jongin. Napatango nalang si Kyungsoo kasi true, nanghihina na ang tuhod niya sa sobrang gutom, kaya now na is the time to lamon.

Natouch si Kyungsoo, lahat ng favorite niya inorder ni Jongin, may spaghetti, may spicy chicken, coke float at macaroni soup, kulang yung pie pero hindi kasalanan ni Jongin yun kung naubusan ang food chain.

Unang sinunggaban ni Kyungsoo ang mainit init na macaroni soup, nag lean siya tapos yung glasses siya napuno ng steam. Simpleng napatawa si Jongin, nagpout sa inis si Kyungsoo, kakain na siya eh! Hinubad niya nalang ang glasses at nilagay sa tabi. Kinuha naman ni Jongin iyon at pinunasan. Sheeet, positive tuloy na nag blush si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ni Jongin.

Sa sobrang gutom ni Kyungsoo, simot lahat ng pagkain niya sa loob lang ng 10 minutes. Bukod sa pagkanta at pag-arte, talent din niya ang lumamon, lalo na libre ni Jongin.

Ready to go na si Kyungsoo pero si Gunhoo inuubos pa ang kinakain niya, panay laro sila ng ninong Jongin.

“Ako na sa kanya, kain ka na Ni.” Pero nagalit si Gunhoo, throwing a glare to Kyungsoo when the latter tried taking him from Jongin’s hold. Favorite talaga ni Gunhoo si Jongin, nagselos si Kyungsoo ha. “Pag ako nagka anak hindi ka makakalapit doon.” Irap niya kay Jongin, kinuha na rin niya ang pagkain ni Jongin.

“Hala, bakit naman? Ipagkakait mo sakin mga magiging baby natin?” Panunukso ni Jongin at tila rosas, namula ulit si Kyungsoo.

 _Kyungsoo, huwag kang magpapadala sa mabulaklak na dila ng Jongin na yan. Sinungaling yan, pinagti-tripan ka lang._ Isip ni Kyungsoo.

“Oh, nga-nga!” Painis na sinubuan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, walang naisip na counter attack, kumbaga natalo siya, natawa nalang ang isa bago kumain.

At hanggang sa matapos sila ay masayang nagpasubo si Jongin _(ng pagkain!)_ sino ba siya para ideny si Kyungsoo _?_ Wala siyang powers na umayaw sa pandak na yun.

 

 

Kasalukuyang patawid sa sakayan patungong SM ang tatlo, si Jongin na may karga kay Gunhoo kasi for some unknown reason ay hindi na sila bati ng isang ninong nito. Kanina nga, pupulbuhan sana ni Kyungsoo ang baby pero nag suplado lang, nagalit at minatahan ang ninong.

“Soo..” Nung 30 seconds nalang ang traffic light, binaling ni Jongin ang attention sa kasamang nasa likuran niya. “Dito ka sa tabi ko.” Walang tanong at walang malisya tumabi naman si Kyungsoo.

Walang malisya sana until Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand, lacing their fingers. Akala ni Kyungsoo bibitawan naman ni Jongin pero walang bumitaw, hindi bumitaw si Jongin, instead the latter tightened his grip as they crosses the street, inalalayan at inaaakay siya nito. Kaya si bakla binigyan ng meaning iyon, alert si bakla. Yung puso at isip ay nagdedebate, topic: _Does enemies who bickers a lot required to hold hands as they crosses a street?_

Naputol naman ang mainit na debate ng biglang nagsalita si Jongin.

“Soo, akyat na.” Hindi nagets ni Kyungsoo yun kasi his brain is too occupied para problemahin ang reality. Napa _“ha”_ nalang ang bakla mga besh. “Sakay na.”

“Sayo?” Litong sagot ni Kyungsoo, juicecolored, please sana lamunin na ng lupa itong baklang pandak na to.

“Pwede din, pero as of now sa jeep muna.” Ang smirk talaga ni Jongin ang kalaban dito eh, juiceko. Not today satan.

Tama na, awat na, wala ng mukhang maihaharap pa si Kyungsoo. Ayun, tahimik lang sila sa jeep, si Kyungsoo na nagbayad ng pamasahe kasi si Jongin hindi makapa ang wallet, tulog si Gunhoo sa bisig ng paboritong ninong.

 

 

Yung Zootopia _date_ failed, hindi na showing yung movie since kahapon lang. And since most of the running movies ay either horror or love story, they decided not to continue with the movies, stroll nalang sa mall then diretso uwi na.

Naka dobleng ikot na ang tatlo sa mall, keribels pa naman ni bakla ang mag lakad pa pero ayaw na ng pantog niya, ihing ihi na si Kyungsoo kaya nagpaalam siyang mag CR, and since the both of them are idiots to decide na iwan ang phone nila, they agreed to meet nalang sa tapat ng National Bookstore, may iche-check daw na fairy tale book si Jongin for Gunhoo.

 

Kyungsoo’s brows are meeting due to unknown reason _(jealousy),_ kasi ba naman fifteen minutes lang siyang nawala eto na si Jongin at may kausap ng babae, nagtatawanan pa ang dalawa sarap sabunutan ng buhok at kaladkarin palabas ng mall tapos hubaran at ibabad sa araw. Ginigigil niyo si bakla eh. Aba naman, talented talaga ng fuckboy na to, lalong nag-init ang dugo ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

As the smaller male walks towards the spot ng kasama niya, naisip niyang ibuhos sa babae ang bubble tea that Kyungsoo bought. Gigil na si Kyungsoo, gusto niyang manapak ng babaeng mahaba ang buhok, yung matabang pisngi, yung medyo makapal ang labi, basta gusto niya manapak, ay pati rin pala ng lalaking matangkad, magaling sumayaw, sunkissed colored skin. Basta sa sobrang gigil niya namumula na pala ang mukha niya.

Pero inhale exhale, mas malaki naman ang pwet niya, plus 1 million points yun.

“Dudu!!” Baby talk ni Gunhoo, tinuturo ang paparating na Kyungsoo sa nakikipaglandiang ninong.

“Soo.” Pabebeng ngiti ni Jongin, kumakamot pa sa nape niya na parang pabebe, sarap jowain- este, jombakin pala. Pero hindi pinalaki ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo as mabait na bakla.

“Oh, uwi na tayo natatae ako.” Pagtataray ni Kyungsoo, walang filter din ang dila kasi kanina pa siya lumubog sa kahihiyan.

“Hi!” Nakangiting bati ni girl kay Kyungsoo. Halatang plastic, so trained na siya ni Baekhyun sa mga ganitong sitwasyon, it’s time to make labas na ng kanyang mga hidden talents.

“Hi!” Pabebe ni Kyungsoo.

“I’m-“

“Nice to meet you ha pero next time nalang pwede? Kasi lalabas na?” Napa snort si Jongin, naaliw kay Kyungsoo, napag halataan din niya ang fake na pakikitungo ni Kyungsoo sa babae. “Gunhoo, baby, let’s go home na, daddy feels tired na. Here oh, I bought you bubble tea!” Nag smile si baby at masayang kinuha ang tea from the paper bag, syempre yung walang pearl yung drinks ng baby, tapos umalis na silang magka holding hands ni Kyungsoo, iniwan si Jongin sa babae.

 

 

A gentle smile paints along Jongin’s lips nung makita si Kyungsoo habang kausap si Gunhoo sa pila ng taxi, pangatlo sila sa pila pero dahil walang bakanteng taxi medyo matagal pa siguro. Mabilis namang sumunod si Jongin sa mortal na kaaway.

“High school friend ko lang yun.” Bulong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nag freeze ang katawan.

Napalingon ito kay Jongin kasabay ang masasakit na tingin.

“Wala akong pake.” Irap ng maliit bago kinarga si Gunhoo sa taxi na naghihintay sa kanila, sumunod naman si Jongin na nakangiti.

“Eh bakit ka nagseselos?” Tease ni Jongin, nasa likod silang tatlo nakaupo, kandong ni Kyungsoo ang baby na nag-eenjoy sa straw ng bubble tea.

“Sino may sabing nagseselos ako?” Ngisi ng nakakatanda sabay padabog na binigay ang lychee flavored bubble tea ni Jongin, sakto, favorite niya yun. True naman, Kyungsoo is not jealous, why would he? According to his words hindi, pero his actions and emotions are screaming jealousy. Clueless si bakla sa concept ng jealousy.

“Kung hindi ka nagseselos bakit sabi mo natatae ka?”

“Natatae nga ako.”

“May natatae bang umiinom pa ng bubble tea sa daan? Or hindi ka lang takot na matae sa sasakyan?”

“I did not poop!” Pakikisali ng inosenteng bata.

“Don’t listen to ninong Nini baby ha.” Paalala ni Kyungsoo sa inaanak na nag frown, tapos tumingin ulit sa isang ninong nito. Nag wink si Jongin sa baby causing Gunhoo to giggle.

“AAAAAAAAAAH! Ninong Nini I want to sleep na!” Pout ni Gunhoo, yung malilit na braso inaabot sa paborito, sino ba si Jongin para humindi sa paboritong inaanak?

Ng marating ang comfortable na katawan ni Jongin, agad namang sinandal ni Gunhoo ang ulo sa tummy ng ninong tapos nag yawn. Inaantok na ang baby, nap time na din niya eh.

The ninong stopped talking na after the baby went to sleep, mabilis lang ang byahe, 30 minutes lang naman kasama na doon ang traffic. Maya maya pa ay nakauwi na sila, naka park ang Ranger ni Chanyeol sa tapat ng bahay nila Kyungsoo, double parking kasi pag sa tapat nila, thanks to Jongin’s car.

Nagtaka ang dalawa kasi diba supposedly male-late ng uwi ang mag asawa? Pero bakit napaaga? May emergency ba? Si Kyungsoo ang nagbayad while Jongin rushed inside the Park’s residence.

Nakaupo ang mag-asawa sa sofa while watching some local tv show, they’re cuddling also ng datnan sila ni Jongin.

“Anyare? Bakit dito na kayo?” Walang _hi_ or _hello_ , diretsong nagtanong si Jongin sa mag-asawa. Si Baekhyun lumapit at kinuha ang natutulog na anak from his ninong, bringing him to his room. Sakto din dumating si Kyungsoo.

“We’ve been texting and calling the both of you, but we received nothing, natakot si Baekhyun kung baka may nangyaring masama. Alam niyo naman yan.” Nag nod si Kyungsoo, guilty din siya kaya sinundan ang bestfriend sa kwarto nito.

“Sorry pre, Jollibee lang sana yung sadya naming pero nadiretsong SM eh, naiwan naming ang cellphone. Galit ba si Baek?”

“Nope, Worried lang don’t worry. So kamusta?”

Nasa sofa na ang mag bestfriend, nakaupo lang, si Jongin umiinom parin ng bubble tea na inabot ni Kyungsoo pagka pasok niya ng bahay.

“Okay lang, kumain kami tapos nag ikot sa mall, binilhan ko pala si Gunhoo ng mga story books.”

“Gago, iba tinutukoy ko.” Patay malisya pa sana si Jongin pero kahit hindi niya aminin, batid ni Chanyeol na gusto ni Jongin ang bestfriend ng asawa nito.

“Ah, wala, nagalit. Nagselos ata.”

“Wow, Iba ka ha? Nagselos? Sino? Si Kyungsoo?” Tumawa si Chanyeol kasi nga hindi acceptable yung sinabi ng bestfriend. Si Kyungsoo, yung number one hater ni Jongin Kim? Nagseselos?

At kinuwento ni Jongin yung nangyari, about doon sa classmate niyang babae na lumapit sa kanila, nangamusta lang naman ito. Dati kasing may crush yun kay Jongin, so nung makita ang lalaki nagbakasakali siguro, pero single nga si Jongin, taken naman ang puso.

Dinagdag pa ni Jongin yung inasal ni Kyungsoo noong sinubukan ng babaeng makipag kaibigan dito, tapos kung paano niya dinahilan yung naje-jebs siya. Natawa tuloy si Chanyeol, convinced na siya na nagseselos si Soo, mga 67% ganun.

Ibig sabihin, kung nagseselos, may pag-asa, kaya ba sinusungitan nito si Jongin?

Naputol ang malakas na tawanan ng mag bestfriend ng biglang sumulpot si Kyungsoo galing hagdan, naka frown ito as he stares the duo with a judging look.

“Uwi na ko Yeol ha, nag usap na kami ni Baek, okay na din.”

“Sige Soo, salamat ha?”

“Naku anytime Chanyeol basta para kay Gunhoo, pero sana next time ako lang mag-isa.” Ngiti ni Kyungsoo bago umalis pauwi na.

Siniko naman ni Chanyeol ang bestfriend, mga mata nila nag-uusap, nag tatalo kung ano ba dapat gawin ni Jongin. Sa huli, natalo si Jongin at tumakbo palabas, hinabol si Kyungsoo.

Fortunately hindi pa nakakalabas ng gate si Kyungsoo. Kaya hinila siya ni Jongin para pigilang makalayo pa.

“Kailangan mo?” Lagot na, galit si babe, pero man up Jongin!

“Eeeeh, Soo naman eh.” Pout niya, nag stomp pa ng paa na parang batang hindi binilhan ng laruan.

Kyungsoo’s a little disappointment not getting an answer sa tanong niya kaya he turned around, freeing himself from Jongin’s hold.

“Galit ka na naman eh, akala ko ba friends na tayo?” Whine ni Jongin, taking a step closer kay Kyungsoo na naka poker face lang talaga.

“Nilibre mo lang ako pero it doesn’t makes us friends. Besides I bought you a drink din.” The smaller coldly replied.

“Fine. Pero I promise Soo!” Nagtaas si ungas ng right hand. “Classmate ko lang talaga yung girl, nangangamusta. Promise!”

“Sarap ng ngitian niyo, classmate lang?” Wow finally inamin na din ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin at sa self niya na nagseselos siya, well hindi directly pero yun yung point ng recent statement niya.

“Eeeeeh, paano ba tayo magkakaroon ng happy ever after kung ngayon palang wala ka ng tiwala sakin? Promise nga.” Whiny pala tong future, uhm- kaibigan, kaaway, boyfriend, asawa ni Kyungsoo? Tatalikod na sana si Kyungsoo kasi na speechless. “Soo, pabukas nga ng bag ko.” Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa body bag na suot ni Jongin. “Yung susi ng kotse ko paki check.”

Nag comply nalang si Kyungsoo kasi hindi naman nag request si Jongin na tumalon si Kyungsoo sa bangin, not life threatening naman yung request so pwede na. Hinatak ni Kyungsoo ang zipper at binuksan at nagulat sa nakita sa loob ng bag kasi-

“Wow, may bag ka nga plastic lang naman laman.” Pagtataray niya. “Tapos-“ Napahinto si Kyungsoo, Jollibee yung plastic eh, tapos nangangamoy, mainit din ito. Tumingin siya kay Jongin, jaw dropped. Hindi na nakuha ni Kyungsoo kaya si Jongin na ang dumukot ng plastic tsaka binigay kay Kyungsoo.

“Yan yung peach mango pie mo, binili ko yan nung nag CR ka.” Nanlaki mata ni Kyungsoo. Pabebe pa at nahihiyang kunin ang gusting kainin. Pero at the end inabot din niya. Chineck at tiningnan sa loob.

Pero instead sa box ng peach mango pie ay meron pang maliit na envelope sa loob? Card?

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo, may nakasulat sa labas ng white envelope na _“Kyungsoo Do.”_ simpleng pangalan lang niya ang nakasulat sa penmanship ni Jongin.

“Buksan mo na bilis.” Pagmamadali ni Jongin kaya nairapan ulit siya ni Kyungsoo bago binuksan ang envelope.

Card nga yun, isang simpleng card na may penguin cover. Napangiti si Kyungsoo tapos yung heart niya sobrang kinakabahan kasi baka kung anong prank itong pakulo ni Jongin, pero hopeful din na hindi ito joke kaya binuksan ni Kyungsoo. Tahimik niyang binasa ang nakasulat at nung matapos basahin ang 5 words sentence ay bumalik kay Jongin ang tingin niya.

Checking the latter’s expression kasi if prank yun ay hindi nakakatawa. Pero Jongin’s face looks serious, filled with sincerity and eagerness.

“Kyungsoo, promise, unang kita ko palang sayo eh tumibok na tong puso ko for you. Ilang taon na yun, six years na. Please Soo, wakasan mo na ang unrequited love ko.”

Tumingin ulit si Kyungsoo sa card at binasa muli _“Will You Be My Boyfriend?”_

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, binuksan ang box ng peach mango pie at kumuha ng isa. Masaya siyang kinalahati ang isang hiwa. Nakangiti lang siya, tahimik, weird for Jongin kasi nagconfess siya at nag propose pero ang babe niya kumakain lang. After swallowing a bite, Kyungsoo looked up to meet Jongin’s yearning gazes. He then gave the taller a gentle smile, tapos sinubo yung half na pie.

Malaki yung half for Jongin, hahawakan niya sana yung dulong part ng biglang nag tiptoe si Kyungsoo tsaka kinagat yung half.

Ang lapit ng mukha nila, sa sobrang lapit ay nag ta-touch na yung ilong nila. Namula bigla si Jongin sa inasal ni Kyungsoo. Pero wala siyang nagawa but to eat the pie stuffed inside his mouth. After pa ng isang kagat, Jongin stopped swallowing kasi he felt Kyungsoo’s lips pressed against his.

Nanlaki ang mata lalo ni Jongin after the realization kaya he wasted no time pulling Kyungsoo’s body closer to his until he was hugging the smaller male, noticing how comfortable Kyungsoo around him, Jongin moved his lips not long after Kyungsoo accepted Jongin’s kisses kaya nag move na din siya, bringing his arms to wrap around his boyfriend(?) neck.

Lips to lips as they hug, ignoring the blazing heat of the sun they stayed pressed together.

“Is this a yes?” Jongin smiled in between their sweet kisses.

“You’re an idiot.” Nagawa pang mang inis ni Kyungsoo eh.

“I love you Soo..”

“I love you too Nini..”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
